Gift of a Fox
by Moka-Chan217
Summary: Naruto gained the title of Kyuubi no Yoko on his eighteenth birthday. The previous one, which was sealed within him, decided to give Naruto another gift besides turning him into a kitsune demon. Read to find out just what the Kyuubi gave him.  YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto for if I did it would have a smart Naru-Chan!

**Warning:** This will be a Yaoi (Male x Male), so I would appreciate no flames over this topic. There will be an OCC (out of character). Smart, Strong, and Kyuubi no Yoko Naruto.

**Summary:** Naruto gained the title of Kyuubi no Yoko on his eighteenth birthday. The previous one, which was sealed within him, decided to give Naruto another gift besides turning him into a kitsune demon. Read to find out just what the Kyuubi gave him.

**Gifts from a Fox!**

**Prologue**

A figure stood on top of a large clifftop overlooking a massive crater. The crater was Konohagakure about an hour after it was leveled for a second time. First being when Pein destroyed it, and now was from Uchiha Madara. The figure was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of the one great shinobi village. Today was his eighteenth birthday and what a present this was. Perfectly fit for a Hokage.

"_I love you Naru-koi."_

Rain began falling, almost as if Kami-sama herself was weeping for the Rokudaime. Naruto however had fallen to his knees, and lifting his head up to the sky he cried out in pure agony, "I'm sorry everyone, I couldn't protect you all...I couldn't protect anyone."

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"What have you called me here for Kyuubi-san?" Ocean blue hues met the behemoth's crimson slit ones without so much as flinching. **"Straight to the point, ne? Well as you might have noticed, your reserves have increased drastically." **Thinking back he noticed that the kitsune was speaking the truth. He had literally had to triple his training in chakra control.

A grin spread across his maw before he spoke once more. **"So you have noticed, that's good. You are going to be inheriting my title kit. Yes, that does mean you will be changing from human to kitsune demon."** Naruto stared at the massive creature in disbelief and Kyuubi took that as a sign to continue his explanation. **"Your chakra is going to change to youkai, you will have a 'true form', hybrid form, and human form, and you will be inheriting all of my knowledge that I have collect over my lifetime. This will happen the next time you open your eyes."**

_'This has got to be a dream...'_ Naruto thought as he continued to stare up at Kyuubi. Shaking himself out of his stupor state, he stepped towards the cage and asked, "Kyuubi-san, where will you be if I inherit your title, knowledge, and power?" Kyuubi looked down at the boy before replying heavily, **"I will cease to exist on any plane."** Naruto's whole demeanor fell at the thought of loosing Kyuubi. The fox had slowly found a place inside the boys heart over the years.

"Oh, I see. When do we start the process Kyuubi-san?" Naruto stood their staring up at the fox and waiting for the answer. **"We are going to start now, but I am also going to warn you. This is going to hurt like a mother fucker." **As Kyuubi was about to begin the process, he remembered something else that he forgot to mention. **"Hey kit, there will be another gift for you when you wake up." **After he heard those words, Naruto's world went black.

-END OF PROLOGUE-

AN: Yes yes, I know it isn't long, but this is merely the prologue to the entire story.

Pairings: Kakashi x Naruto

Zabuza x Iruka

Sasuke x Haku (AN:Yes, Sasuke is going to get that stick taken out of his ass.)

Anko x Kurenai

Shino x Kiba (AN: Whose top dog now? Heheh.)

Gaara x Hinata

Kankuro x Neji

Temari x Tenten

Lee x Sakura

Asuma x Shikamaru

Chouji x Ino

Jiraiya x Tsunade

Orochimaru x Kabuto

More AN: Yes, I know I setup weird couples, but I can't help it. Now, I really hope get some reviews. It will make me sad if I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto for if I did it would have a smart Naru-Chan!

**Warning:** This will be a Yaoi (Male x Male), so I would appreciate no flames over this topic. There will be an OCC (out of character). Smart, Strong, and Kyuubi no Yoko Naruto.

**Summary:** Naruto gained the title of Kyuubi no Yoko on his eighteenth birthday. The previous one, which was sealed within him, decided to give Naruto another gift besides turning him into a kitsune demon. Read to find out just what the Kyuubi gave him.

**Gifts from a Fox!**

**Chapter One**

**-Top of Hokage Mountain-**

_'Fuck, I'm not sure what hurts worse. My muscular and bone structure being completely reshaped, or the information overload my mind is receiving.'_ After what seemed like an eternity, the process finally came to an end.

Cracking open on of his eyes, Naruto was somewhat caught of guard by how clearly the world now seemed. Though the sunlight hurt at first, he soon adjusted to it. _'I must have been blind before this...'_ The other thing he noticed was that like in his sage mode, he could easily pinpoint the different chakra signatures...wait WHAT!

He stood up with inhuman grace and speed, eyes glancing in all direction before they looked forward. Sucking in a shaky breath, he brought his quivering hands up in a ram seal as he whispered, _**"Kai."**_ Nothing happened. He repeated the process several times before he finally fell to his knees and whispered, "A-arigato Kyuubi-san." He felt the wind gently caress his cheek like the old fox did the day his lost everything.

Standing to his feet, he looked down at what he was wearing. A bright orange jumpsuit with small patched of blue. "Tsk tsk, this will not do at-" He was looking down in a small pool of water and saw a stranger staring back at him. The boy in the water's hair was silver blond, bangs that framed his face (AN: Think of Yondaime), and then in the back was somewhat spiky as it hung loosely down to the middle of his back.

By now Naruto had figured out that the boy was himself. Examining his reflection closer, he realized that his possession mark were no longer there, and he had developed a more feminine structure. _'I guess this is why the fox never showed me his human nor his hybrid form...'_ Looking back, he remembered that in a book it said that Kitsunes usually turn into young girls, beautiful women, or old men. He couldn't help but twitch at the thought of having to deal with what Haku used to.

Shaking his head, he looked back at his reflection and discovered that his eyes were no longer ocean blue, but they were ice blue. _'Well, at least the color hasn't completely changed...Oh, my pupil is slit like a foxes'!'_ His tan skin had also change to a porcelain color. Sighing, he easily realised that no amount of sun would probably be able to tan it either. His height had also shrunk, not that he was tall before but now he was only 4'11" even. He could easily pass off as a twelve year old, which was a good thing since the day was...what was the day.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Sarutobi Hizuren, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, leaned forward in his chair with his fingers interlocked and elbows propped up on the desk. His wizened brown eyes were locked on one jounin in particular out of the three that were in his office. The jounin's name was Hatake Kakashi, ex-anbu captain, and also one of Naruto's previous guards. What had the old man concerned was the fact that the council was assigning the poor man an avenger, one of the avenger's biggest fan girl, and then a prankster from hell.

Almost as if on cue the door opened behind the group and in popped Nar- wait, who the fuck is this? Watching as each of the jounins pulled out a kunai, or in Asuma's case a pair of trench knifes, and got in front of him. Standing up, Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as he saw a 'girl' with silver blond hair step inside his office. The thing that caught him of guard was the ice blue slit hues.

Stepping forward Kakashi growled, "State your name and business." Sarutobi watched quietly as the 'girl' looked in Kakashi direction and he could have almost swore that sorrow had clouded the 'girl's' eyes but it was gone before he could be sure. The 'girl' looked away from Kakashi and directly as him before bowing. "Forgive me oji-san, but I really didn't think this matter could wait considering the circumstances." The vocals sounded almost as if they had left an angel's lips, soft yet soothing and sing-song.

Sarutobi, having been listening to the sound of the voice, almost didn't catch the nickname that Naruto called him. When it finally registered, he blinked in shock before stuttering, "N-naruto?" This was not a name the three jounin nins expected to be put with the... alluring creature before them. Kurenai was looking the boy's structure and looks over. Unblemished porcelain colored skin that any woman would kill for, and then he also had the curves to match it. Asuma and Kakashi were doing the same thing.

A small blush, which could now easily be seen against the pale skin, developed on Naruto's cheeks as he stuttered under the stares, "Hai jiji." Sarutobi was trying to think what happened to the boy to make him go through such a...change. "Naruto, would you like to explain this change of yours?" Feeling all four pairs of eyes on him, he really wanted to disappear. Finally he blurted out, "The Kyuubi is gone...he ceases to exist in this plane or any for that matter."

The four were in shock at what was just said. Did this mean that the whole time the villagers beat the kid, that he knew why and still accepted it? Sorrow filled Sarutobi eyes as he looked at the Yondaime's legacy. The shocks for the day weren't over for Naruto still wasn't finished. "I fully understand why tou-san placed the burden on me instead of another." A gentle smile that Minato used to show before a battle, one that read 'everything will be fine', spread over his lips as he continued. "What kind of hokage would he have been if he asked another for their child, and give that child a fate that he wouldn't even bestow on his own?"

A tear ran down Sarutobi's cheek as he sat back down in his chair. Putting his face in his hand he thought, _'Minato, your legacy is truly something else.'_ The sound of metal hitting the ground brought Sarutobi out of his thoughts as he looked up to see three jounin gaping like a fish and then eyes as large as saucers. Naruto slipped past them and walked over to where the hokage sat. Still smiling, Naruto wrapped his arms around the only grandfather figure he ever had and whispered, "I will tell you the rest of the details on Kyuubi later. Also, I figured out the real reason why I want to be Hokage jiji. It's not to prove the villagers wrong like it once was, instead it is to protect my precious people, also known as the citizens and shinobi of Konohagakure. Now, I have team placements today."

It was Sarutobi's turn to gape and stare wide eyed at his adopted grandson as the boy used the window as his exit point. _'Minato, you would be proud of your son...and why does everyone use the window and not the DOOR!'_ He suddenly felt three different killer intents directed directed towards him. Turning slowly to the jounin, he chuckled before shouting, "LOOK, THERES JIRAIYA!" As Kurenai and Kakashi looked, Asuma watched as his his father used shunshin no jutsu. _'Wow, I can't believe Kurenai and Kakashi fell for that...wait, DAD GOT AWAY!'_

**-Somewhere in Konoha-**

Naruto stood in front of a shop, Tenten's father's shinobi gear shop to be exact. Walking inside, he noticed a man about 6'4" in height standing behind the counter reading a weapons magazine. The shop itself had no customers considering most people didn't shop at 7:00 in the morning. Walking over to the counter, he watched Daichi looked up from his magazine and looked at him quizzically. "Umm... gomen but I was hoping you might have clothing... preferably shinobi clothing."

Daichi nodded his head before saying, "Alright, please come this way miss. I keep my shinobi gear in the back." An anime vein popped into existence on his forehead as Naruto gritted his teeth. "Sir, I hate to break it to you but I'm a guy." Daichi looked at Naruto in disbelief before rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "G-gomen sir." Naruto waved it off before following behind Daichi to the back of the shop.

After examining the clothing, Naruto had chose a couple of outfits. At the moment Naruto was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that cut just above his stomach – now that he no longer had the seal on his stomach he liked to show off his skinny figure using tighter clothes – with black gloves that started at the elbow and ended at his wrist all of this was covered in a long-sleeve mesh shirt that hooked around his thumbs. He wore loose fitting black pants that hung on his waist, but were tight enough to not fall any lower. On his lower left pant leg was a white insignia that looked like flames, but if you looked close enough you would see that it's actually the nine-tailed fox. His shoes were not what you would expect, they were a pair of solid black clogs. On the side of each of the straps was a small spiral in white. His silver blond hair was tied back with a strip of black leather.

Daichi stared at the boy in disbelief. _'How the fuck is this kid a guy?'_ Naruto had chosen four other outfits, but he still wasn't finished. Walking in the front area, he grabbed two shuriken holders. One he filled with senbon, and then the other had a divider which divided the shuriken and kunai. As Naruto looked at at the weapons, a girl with her brown hair up in two buns, walked inside. "Morning Tou-san." Her eyes slowly found Naruto looking at the weapons. Stars developed in her eyes as she ran over to the 'girl'. "Wow, I can't believe there is another kunoichi who takes there training seriously."

Daichi smiled at his daughter and then watched as she walked over to the boy and called him a kunoichi. Sweat dropping, he waited to see what the boy's reaction would be. Smiling, Naruto turned to Tenten and said, "Yes, it is good to see another kunoichi that isn't all fawning all over Uchiha-san." Daichi gawked at what the boy had said. _'I wonder how long he will keep this act up.'_ Naruto continued with his search before he stopped in front of a pair of katanas. Staring at them he whispered, "Amateratsu(Goddess of the sun)." He was looking down at the katana with a black sheath and then what he knew to be a crimson colored blade. It began to quiver at the sound of it's name, drawing the attention of Daichi and Tenten. The next name caught them slightly off guard. "Tsukiyomi(God of the moon)." The red sheathed katana with a pitch black blade quivered just like Amateratsu.

Picking the two katanas up, he placed Amateratsu securely on his left side while Tsukiyomi was securely on his right. He also grabbed ink, blank seal tags, medical jutsu book, and blank scrolls. Walking over to the counter, Naruto placed the over outfits up there before smiling. Daichi began ringing the items up before he spoke, "Your total is 5,500,000 ryo." Taking out a small pouch, he handed the exact amount over to Daichi before opening the ink and making a large sized sealing scroll. After the ink dried, he sealed everything inside the scroll and then Daichi watched as Naruto slipped his right glove off to reveal a seal. Sealing the scroll inside his hand, he slipped the glove back on before smiling to Daichi.

Turning, Naruto began walking out when he heard Tenten shout, "It was nice meeting you Miss, I am Tenten by the way." Looking back at Tenten he smiled, "It was nice meeting you as well Tenten-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruto...and by the way, I'm a boy." He then walked out of the store leaving a gawking Tenten and slightly surprised Daichi. _"So, that's your kid Minato. Quite an interesting one, that he is.'_

**-Ninja Academy-**

As Naruto walked inside the academy, he tied his Hiate-te loosely around his neck. At the door of his classroom, he could hear Iruka's voice shouting for the students to quiet down. Grief flooded through him almost as if a dam had just erupted. The chunin had been the first to acknowledge him besides jiji and yet he had died. _'Fuck you Madara, I am going to show you what happens when you fuck with the ones I care for.'_

Iruka felt a familiar yet somehow different chakra signature outside the door. Walking over to it, he expected to get tackled by a bright orange blond. Instead he found an alluring silver blond haired 'girl' with NO whisker marks and slit ice blue eyes wearing black. Snapping out of his trance he quickly pulled himself together and asked, "I'm sorry Miss, but could you please tell me who you are and why you are here?"

Naruto frowned a bit as he sighed. Angelic vocals escaped his lips as he spoke, "First things first, I am a guy." All the guy went crestfallen besides a certain Uchiha, who continued to brood. Iruka had the decency to blush for his mistake and was about to apologize when the boy continued. "Second, I am here for the team placements. And third, I am Uzumaki Naruto Iruka-sensei." Everyone's eyes went huge before a certain pink-haired fan girl shouted, "ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND NARUTO-BAKA, YOU CAN DROP THE HENGE ALREADY! YOU AREN'T IMPRESSING ANYONE, AND IF IT IS TO GET ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU THEN IT ISN'T WORKING!"

Naruto, being very happy that he developed patience, turned to Sakura and replied, "First, the previous Naruto that you were all used to was actually the henge and secondly, I was never into you to begin with Haruno-san considering I'm gay." He said all this as if it was the most obvious facts in the world. Iruka's eyes went wide as he thought, _'I didn't know this...what have you been hiding Naruto?'_ Walking up the stairs, he sat down beside Shino. Holding out his hand Naruto greeted the Aburame. "You were Aburame Shino right, it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you don't mind me sitting beside you."

Shino lifted his brow a bit before nodding. "It's nice to meet you as well Uzumaki-san." Naruto kept his hand out before saying, "Usually when someone holds their hand out, you are supposed to shake it." Shino became a bit puzzled since most were afraid to touch him because his kikaichū. Extending his hand, Shino shook Naruto before releasing. Naruto lifted his hand and looked at the insect on his hand. When the tiny creature began to walk across his skin, Naruto let slip a few heavenly sounding giggles that caught the attention of the class.

A slight blush spread across Naruto's cheeks as he fell silent under the eyes that were watching. Finally Iruka grabbed the attention using his big head no jutsu. _'Note to self, ask Iruka-sensei how he does that.'_ Naruto sat quietly staring at his sensei before he heard, "Squad seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke," At this time Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke's other fan girls were looking like rabid dogs. "Haruno Sakura," Sakura stood up and shout, "YEAH, LOVE CONQUERS ALL! BEAT THAT INO-PIG!" Ino growled and then yelled at Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, that's not fair! Why does Forehead girl get to be on the same team as MY Sasuke-kun?" "SHUT IT INO-PIG!" "NO, YOU SHUT IT FOREHEAD GIRL!" "WILL BOTH OF YOU BANSHEES SHUT UP SO I CAN FINISH READING THE LIST?" The two instantly fell silent and attention was back on Iruka.

"Now, as I was saying. Squad seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka half expected the boy to shout out in joy, but then he remembered what Naruto had said to Haruno. His gaze shifted over to the silver blond genin and laughed when he saw that the boy was asleep. Iruka finished the list off, Squad eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Then of course there was Squad Ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Two hours had already passed, Squads eight and ten had already been picked up by their Jounin-sensei, leaving only squad seven. "ARG! WHERE IS OUR SENSEI?" Sakura shout as Sasuke muttered, "Hn, some Jounin-sensei we have. Can't even show up on time." Naruto grit his teeth at Sasuke's comment. Standing up, he walked down the stairs and opened the door to reveal a masked man with silver gravity defying hair. Not noticing him, he ran right into the man and inhaled the scent to figure out who it was. His heart nearly stopped when he easily recognized it.

"Now where are you going?" Kakashi's vocals caught him off guard even if he already saw and heard the man once that day. Kakashi stared down at the small silver blond and then noticed that the boy was trembling. "G-gomen Kakashi-sensei, I didn't see you t-there." He then slipped past the jounin and headed up the stairs towards the rooftop. Looking at the other two, who had confused clearly written on their face, he eye smiled. "Hmm...first impression of you guys, I don't like you. Rooftop in fifteen minutes." He then shunshined to the rooftop where he found Naruto staring out at the hokages' faces.

Walking up behind the boy, Kakashi clearly wasn't expecting to have Naruto turn and smile gently. "Inu-san, it's nice to see you once again." Kakashi was at a loss for words, but when he finally was able to recollect himself Naruto had disappeared. Glancing around, he found the boy sitting with his teammates, though one could clearly see that the other two isolated him out. Frowning, though it couldn't be seen Kakashi said, "Okay, why don't you introduce yourselves."

Sakura instantly raised her hand and asked, "Sensei, could you show us by example?" Kakashi groaned inwardly as he sighed, "Fine, I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies I don't want to say, and my dream for the future...you are too young to understand. Now Pinky, why don't you go next." Naruto giggled angelically, causing Kakashi to look in his direction quizzically. Sasuke and Sakura however both thought at the same time, though unknown to them, _'All we learned was his name...'_

Sakura growled at Kakashi for the retarded nickname. "I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes or should I say the person I like is..." She paused to let her eyes dart towards Sasuke. "My hobbies are..." Yet again her eyes darted to Sasuke, but this time a small squeal escaped. "And my plans for the future..." She let out a louder squeal as she turned bright red. Kakashi sighed and then asked, "Your dislikes?" Sakura instantly snapped back to reality and shouted, "INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA!" Kakashi shook his head and mumbled something that sound like distinctly like 'Typical fan girl...'. Sasuke was looking scared out of his wits and Naruto was just smiling.

Naruto's smile puzzled Kakashi considering that compared to the large, fake grin he usually wore, this one was smaller and to put it in simple terms more real. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he glanced to Sasuke and said, "Broody, you are next." Sasuke's frown became deeper but he spoke nonetheless. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are training and my dream...no, my ambition is to kill a certain man and then rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi was frowning as he stared at the last Uchiha. Sure, the hokage had said that the boy had problems but this was insane. _'Great, so far I am stuck with a emotionally disturbed child and his little fan girl...'_ Sakura was crestfallen since Sasuke and Naruto was frowning, something that didn't seem to fit on boy face in Kakashi's opinion. Clapping his hands, Kakashi brought their attention back to him before he pointed to Naruto, "Your next bishi."

Naruto twitched at the nickname and then growled back, "Whatever you say Scarecrow." Kakashi's brow twitched a bit before replying, "Touche." Smiling, Naruto stood up to where he had everyone in his sights. "As you all know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my precious people, books, dangos, and pocky. My dislikes are people who abandon their teammates, anyone who inflicts harm on my precious people, ramen, the color orange, and then of course perverts." Kakashi began to sweat a bit as his student's slit ice blue eyes landed on his weapons pouch where his precious first edition Icha Icha Paradise was. "My hobbies are training, playing strategy game, gardening, cooking, cleaning, and reading. My dream is to become the Hokage so that I may protect those who are precious to me." Naruto then spread his arms out and grinned, "And my precious people is every citizen and shinobi that belongs to Konohagakure."

Sasuke and Sakura were a bit taken back by the silver blond's introduction. It had Sasuke thinking deeper on his ambition, while Sakura was beginning to doubt her resolve to be a ninja. Kakashi was shocked my the boy's answer at why he wants to be hokage. He had always thought that Naruto just wanted the title to gain the respect of the citizens, but now he could tell that there was something more. Glancing around, he realized that the other two were thinking more about their dreams and dare he say it, Sakura looked as if she was doubting her path(AN: -Gasp- The apocalypse has come!).

"Okay, now that we've all introduced ourselves," began Kakashi. "I'd like you all to know that we are having a skill test tomorrow." Sakura was first to make her voice heard, "But sensei, we already passed the exam!" An evil grin spread over Kakashi's lips that made Naruto sigh. "Oh, but this is more of a survival test to see if you can take on a Jounin. See, you'll end up having to go through with this stuff if you want to be a true ninja. Now, before I go, I need you guys to remember not to eat breakfast or you'll puke. Bye now." Kakashi waved and then poofed out of existence.

Sweat dropping Naruto muttered, "He's two hours late and only sends a kage bushin...damn Kaka-sensei." Standing up, he realized that he was getting weird looks from his other two teammates. Smile gently towards them he said, "Gomen, I thought the two of you were already gone. Since you aren't I guess I should give you some advise that you can either toss or maybe listen to." Sakura turned away from Naruto and growled, "Sasuke-kun and I don't need help from you Naruto-baka. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke however was staring at the silver blond quizzically and then let his gaze travel to Sakura. "Shut up you Fuzz bag."

Naruto choked a bit on air when he heard the stoic Uchiha. _'This didn't happen the first go round...'_ Sakura looked like she was about to cry when she turned and ran. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto. "What was that about advice dobe?" Naruto smiled before replying to the Uchiha, "I was merely going to point out that the two of you might want to look underneath the underneath. Kaka-sensei merely advised us not to eat breakfast, but you have to wonder what nin would go into battle without eating. I merely advise that you at least eat a protein bar before coming so that you have you strength. You know since we are a _team_ he might try to pit us against each other."

The silver blond then began to leave before he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Hatake Kakashi, Jounin that always shows up two hours late unless it is for a A-rank mission or higher. Another word of advise, don't show up at the bridge until one hour and fifty-nine minutes after the appointed time." He then left Sasuke on the roof to think over what he said.

**-Haruno Residence-**

Sakura had been in her room crying ever since the incident on the roof with her... no, with the Uchiha. She was looking back to see if there was ever a time when the boy had treated her right and realized there wasn't. The only thing the Uchiha had done for her was mess up the only friendship she had. _'Why am I a kunoichi if it isn't for Sasuke-kun?' _**_'Stop crying and fix things! Find a new reason for being a kunoichi of Konoha! SHANNARO!'_** Inner Sakura was grinning in triumph when she saw the determined look fall upon Sakura's face.

"First, I believe I need a haircut...long hair will only get in the way." Sakura stood up and wiped her eyes before running downstairs. "Tou-san, do you think you could cut my hair?" Derick arched his brow as he glanced towards his daughter. "What brings this change on all of a sudden?" A grin spread over he lips as she replied, "Nothing much Tou-san, mere reminiscing was what caused it." Standing up Derick walked over to Sakura. "So my little hime, how short do you want it?" Putting on a thinking pose Sakura thought about it for a second before replying, "Right between the shoulders and ears."


End file.
